Life Day
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: AU Anakin didn't turn. 6years post ROTS. It's Luke and Leia's life day, and let's just say it's a day the Jedi will never forget two -shot, plzz review! prequel to attack of the padawans, but it can stand alone.


**Life Day**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Silverstein

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I only have a love in my heart for Star Wars.

A/N AU Anakin didn't turn. 6years post ROTS. It's Luke and Leia's life day, and let's just say it's a day the Jedi will never forget three -shot, plzz review!

Info: Okay this is part of a series of short or long stories. Please read them in this order, My Heart, Life Day, Attack of the Padawans, The Masters Strike Back, The Pranking Menace, Nightmare Tribulation, Escapade Via Skywalker, Farewell My Friend, Reclaiming Family, Teenage Terror, Skywalker Psychoanalysis, and Love and Destrustion.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part 1- Preparation

The Skywalker apartment was a loud, messy, disaster...well more so than usual.

Padme Skywalker was not dressed in her usual attire, as Senator of Naboo she was usually dressed up in lace gowns with exquisitely done up hair. Today, however, Senator Skywalker was covered in baking flour, with a blue apron over a pair of old mission clothes, and her hair was pulled back sloppily.

Finally, the oven beeped. Padme took a deep breath...this was her third try with the cake. The first two had been grievous losses.

Padme's first attempt had ended because of the fact that she had recieved a very important Senatorial call, and by the time she was off the comm the entire kitchen had been filled with thick somke. Her second try hadn't ended any better. At the very moment she had pulled it from the oven Jar Jar had walked into the room, and had licked it up in one bite.

With careful fingers Padme pulled the lightsaber-shaped glaze cake out of the oven. It was perfect. The shape of the lightsaber was just right, and the blue glaze colored it nicely.

She placed it down gently to let it cool, and turned ever so slightly when she saw Leia bound into the room.

"Force help me, Leia, if you ruin this cake..." Unfortunately Padme didn't notice that Luke was also bounding in the room on her other side.

Luke was running at full speed, but at the second, Anakin slammed the door to the house, Padme's entire family behind him. Luke became distracted, and his foot slipped on one of Leia's hair brushes.

Luke went soaring toward the innocent cake...

Padme sighed....it was time to order that cake.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luke grinned from ear to ear, and glanced down at his cards one more time. He **knew** he was going to win this card game. Anakin was sporting a matching grin...but not for long.

Obi-Wan smiled triumphantly," Read it and weep, little boys."

Anakin, Luke, and Luke's friend, Eron Yinn looked at the old Jedi's cards anxiously.

Eron threw his cards down," Why was I dealt all the non wizard cards?"

Anakin smirked," Because, Yinn, I was dealt all of the _wizard _cards."

Anakin placed down a fantastic hand. Unless Luke had the ultimate hand, which was very rare, Anakin was the winner.

Luke frowned. His big, blue eyes were wide with sadness.

He slammed down his cards so hard, his messy, blonde hair fell in to his eyes. "You lose old dudes." Luke was smriking in a clearly Anakin-like way.

He had the ultimate hand.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The decorating of the house was controlled by all of the family and close friends.

Anakin cleared his throat. The line of 'decorators' in front of him included: Obi-Wan, Jar Jar, Ahsoka, Han Solo, Threepio, Artoo, Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie, and Owen and Beru who had just been flown in for the twins birthday.

The reason this birthday was so speacial for Luke and Leia was because tomorrow they would have to move to the temple to live with whomever their new Jedi master would be.

Anakin had argued with the council about how early this was at first, but they had calmly explained to Anakin that the twins were very gifted and should begin training as soon as possible.

Anakin took a deep breath," Okay everybody...please tell me some of you have experience in this sort of thing."

The room fell silent.

" Great."

A/N Plzz review :D


End file.
